


Hold Me Close While We Fall Asleep

by Isbjorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedtime Routines, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Can't Sleep, M/M, Post-Canon, i have no idea man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri have settled into a nighttime routine.This is really random fluff that I just had to get out there. #Viktor-is-the-big-spoon-2017.





	Hold Me Close While We Fall Asleep

Viktor watched as Yuuri slipped out of his clothes. Yuuri always started with his shirt, pulling it gracefully over his head, eyes unfocused as he mindlessly moved to undo his buckle. The slide of the leather through the loops of Yuuri’s loose fitting jeans shouldn’t have sounded half as erotic as it did to Viktor in the moonlight bedroom they shared now. Grey eyes followed hands gripping at the edges of denim to pull out two toned legs. The socks were always the last thing Yuuri pulled off before bed. He stood lifting each foot in its own turn to balance on his half-bent knee so he could slide a finger between the fabric and his ankle and pull it down in one smooth motion.

Any other person would have sat on the edge of the bed to pull off their jeans and socks but Yuuri would have given up his skating career and cut off his hands before he gave up the sight of Viktor watching him undress. The way the Russian’s eyes moved unashamed to follow every move Yuuri made, to trace every line released from the confines of his layers of clothing. It made his breath stutter in his chest along with the scattered beat of his heart as Viktor’s eyes roamed back up to his when he pulled back the covers and laid down beside him.

The first night they slept together Viktor had been afraid to breath the second Yuuri settled beside him lest they brush against one another in some impolite way on accident. The last thing Viktor needed when he was trying to fall asleep was a brush against Yuuri’s unfairly perky ass or god forbid his hand graze Yuuri’s thigh. It took three awkwardly tense nights before Yuuri turned over to face Viktor and huffed in annoyance. _“Vitya, I swear to god if you don’t wrap your arm around my waist and cuddle me I’m asking for a divorce.”_ The sentence was enough to startle a laugh from the other man.

Now the raven-haired man was leaning across the cold space between their faces and pressing his lips gently against Viktor’s. There was the brush of fingers over the back of Viktor’s hand and then Yuuri was rolling over onto his side, facing away from him. Viktor moved so that his chest was pressed seamlessly against his husband’s back. He tangled one of his legs between Yuuri’s and wrapped his free arm tightly across Yuuri’s chest.

“I adore you.” Viktor whispered into the wisps of hair that fell back onto his cheeks. He could feel it deep in his chest, past his ribs and heart and deeper than his soul could reach. Every inch of his body yearned to hold this man in his arms, to protect and love and support him with every ounce of strength he possessed. The urge to squeeze until their bodies melded into one another fusing them into one being was nearly overwhelming. Viktor bit back tears as the wave of affection and love that had suddenly hit him crested and fell. Yuuri hummed happily in that tone that told Viktor he was already falling into a deep and satisfying sleep.

“I love you too, Vitya.”


End file.
